


Hard Light

by CalicoPudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advice, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, reassurance, sleeping over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: What if he's not as good a captain as everyone thinks?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's two in the morning and I'm muddled with painkillers and coffee. I dunno what it is about two in the morning that makes me write rarepairs, but here's some YamaHina for you.

It’s been a long day for the both of them; testing coupled with a long practice. It’s their own fault really. Yamaguchi’s worried that they won’t be ready in time for the competition, and Hinata had insisted on extra spiking practice. This year is Yamaguchi’s first year as the captain, and he knows that both Daichi and Ennoshita will be at their first match to see how he does, to see how _they all_ do.

After their usually practice ended, Yachi gave Yamaguchi the keys to the gym and left with a reminder to lock up. Once she’d gone, it was just Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima, and they ended up staying an extra hour.

There’s only a few more weeks, he wants to be ready.

Yamaguchi slips his sleep shirt over his head, yawning as he does so. Hinata’s already curled up in his bed. He always spends the night on Fridays. It’s easier, because they have morning practices on Saturdays and Yamaguchi lives closer to the school than Hinata does.

“You okay?” Hinata mumbles, sleepily lifting his head from the pillow. He holds his hand out for Yamaguchi and tugs him to the bed.

“I’m fine.”

Hinata snorts, closing his eyes and snuggling closer.

“That’s a lie.”

Yamaguchi sighs as he puts an arm around Hinata’s waist. Despite his size Hinata has proven to be a natural space heater, which balances out Yamaguchi’s naturally chilly temperature quite nicely. It makes cuddling more enjoyable.

“I’m just worried,” Yamaguchi concedes.

“About what?”

Hinata waits a full three minutes before opening his eyes, staring at Yamaguchi because he hasn’t answered the question yet.

“I’m not like Daichi or Ennoshita,” Yamaguchi whispers, waiting for Hinata to do something other than look at him with the intensity of the sun.

He gets just that as Hinata moves to straddle Yamaguchi’s stomach. The smaller boy leans forward, placing his hands on either side of Yamaguchi’s head.

“So what?”

“So what? What do you mean ‘so what?’, Shouyou-”

“You’re the captain, you were the co-captain last year. Just because you’re not Daichi, or not Ennoshita, doesn’t mean you’re not a good captain. You were picked for a reason.”

“I know, but-”

“Listen to me, Tadashi.” Hinata moves back so he’s on Yamaguchi’s thighs, then pulls Yamaguchi to sit up. “Ennoshita wasn’t like Daichi, you don’t have to be either. You’re your own person. I’m not like Asahi, or Tanaka, but I’m still a good ace, right?”

“Well, yes.”

“So why are you any different?”

Yamaguchi finally remembers where he’s seen this off puttingly honest hard light in Hinata’s eyes. It’s the look Hinata gives to competitors when he’s driving a point home, when he’s establishing the fact that he’s right. Yamaguchi has never been on the receiving end of this look, and he doesn’t really enjoy it.

But it’s effective.

“I guess you’re right.”

As soon as it had come, the hard light goes away and Hinata smiles. He leans forward to give Yamaguchi a kiss.

“I know I am. Can we go to sleep now?”

Yamaguchi can’t help the laughter that bubbles past his lips.

“Of course.”

Hinata smiles again and moves out of Yamaguchi’s lap. They lay back down and Hinata cuddles up to Yamaguchi almost immediately.

“Hey, Shouyou?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Hinata hums a lazy response before he’s completely asleep. Yamaguchi stays up a bit longer, running his fingers through Hinata’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is stupid and told me to write this instead of my current stories. As always, feel free to yell at me here or on tumblr


End file.
